because_floorfandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy Fotesse
Izzy Fotesse is one of the four humans (out of many characters) owned by Leann. She is of the tomboy/skater personality and is of a wealthy family. Her father is the Adidas sports company CEO meanwhile her mother is a high fashion designer – both create a vast income for their family. As a result of her wealth, Izzy lives in a rather large mansion in California with multiple rooms. These rooms include an arcade, a mini cinema theatre, a bowling alley, and even an Olympic sized swimming pool. She is the Thief of Mind, and has a good feeling as to what emotions others are experiencing due to her past of being bullied. Izzy tends to comfort her friends whenever and however she can. But due to her fear of rejection, she tends to be a bit too insistent on helping. Her chumhandle is electricDiscord for her love of speed and for her scatter-brained and a bit dimwitted way of acting/speaking. Due to her disliking of being a LADY of a wealthy family, she uses no punctuation (unless exclaiming or asking a question) or grammar, and only capitalizes names or titles. "here is an example as to how Izzy speaks". She got into skateboarding once she read an article about Tony Hawk on the internet when she was 11, she started the sport and now considers herself at a professional level. Personality Izzy is sporty, brave, determined, and a bit of a sore loser. She often distances herself from others due to her past of being bullied. She’s very wary of most people, only having Eris (not counting the 3 other humans Leann created) as a best friend. Though Eris works and loves tinkering with one of her major fears: ROBOTS. She developed this fear by watching too many movies and reading articles about robots taking over the human race. Because of this, Izzy tends to be a bit cautious around most electric appliances. Izzy also developed the fear of being alone and abandoned after middle school ended. Because of her past of being bullied, Izzy has grown rather annoyed with seeing others BEING bullied themselves. Because of this, Izzy has developed a protective trait of her friends and anybody who seems weak and defenseless. She isn’t afraid of a challenge and will even blindly step into a fight without thinking over the risks of herself, only considered on protecting whoever is being picked on or harmed. Because of this, Izzy seems to have become selfless – caring for other’s needs before her own. Izzy is her school’s athlete, partaking in many sports including baseball, girls’ basketball, soccer, track & field, swimming, and tennis. As a result of being so physically active, she has a toned body and high stamina. Relationships Izzy’s wealthy family is rather small and she only lives with her older sister, whom she refers to as “The Bitch” and “Sis”. Her parents moved away back to their hometown in Paris, France when she was only 12. Her elder sister (age 23) was given the duty of turning Izzy into a LADY. Izzy rebelled against this, locking herself in her room and away from her ballet, etiquette, and other lessons. Although Izzy knows how to USE those skills, she’d rather not and rarely ever does. Her sister has been deemed as her guardian since her parents left for Paris, she basically forcing and sometimes even blackmailing her to become a lady. She tends to be spoiled, rude, and rather deceiving. Sis has been known to scare off any potential dates for Izzy because of how domineering she tends to get around them. The only thing Izzy knows about her parents (other than their jobs) is that they left her with her sister, which developed her fear of abandonment which was mentioned earlier. Izzy has also been used and tricked in the past due to her wealth by many individuals, this making Izzy despise being in a rich family. They have only been friends with her to steal belongings, mooch large amounts of money off of her, or be deemed as “popular” for being friends with the rich kid of the school. This all taking place in middle school. Despite her rough past and ridiculous encounters with her sister and rude “friends”, Izzy has only had one true friend. Eris Casadav – a technological and technosexual girl who is fond of tinkering with mechanics and is an extreme perfectionist. Eris sometimes annoys Izzy with her corrections of “talking properly”, but she is good friends with the girl anyway because she knows she won’t be used. And because she’s one of the few individuals she actually trusts. Izzy also has come to gain a boyfriend by the name of Thom Laurent, a gentleman who wields a gun of some sort (as Izzy says, she’s not too knowledgeable on firearms.) They first met in the because_FLOOR Lounge, Thom aiding Izzy when she did a WIPE-OUT into a coffee table from her skateboard. He helped her with a head-wound (which is nothing to Izzy considering she has been harmed several times before) and they became acquainted. After helping her after she was dizzy (from sitting upside down) Thom began to kiss her for every swear word she said aloud, this not helping much now that they are dating – but then it was rather embarrassing and annoying. Izzy made Thom uncomfortable to the point of getting a gun pointed straight at her, she making a deal with him that was “I’ll let you make me more lady-like if you let me help you become more athletic.” The deal was sealed with a kiss. Izzy has a multitude of friends; those most important to her are Eris, Tabo, Cain, Paul, Abby, and more. Tabo having effected her anger mostly, meeting him once he was trying to help out Eris with a robotic project by smacking his notepad out of his hand, making a reference that the robot was Eris’ “baby” afterward and didn’t want any help with it. She has met Elsa briefly while drinking a Gatorade, doesn’t know her too well and barely considers her an acquaintance – only knows that she’s a friend of Eris’.